


The Right Person to Celebrate with

by GreenEggsAndGraham



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Kara is a people pleaser, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lena "I have a praise kink" Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a bottom if I ever saw one, Lesbian Lena Luthor, POV Lena Luthor, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the lab, Smut, SuperCorp, You Figure it Out, supercorp smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEggsAndGraham/pseuds/GreenEggsAndGraham
Summary: Lena calls Kara to celebrate after solving a complicated problem. She is not prepared for the way her body reacts to Kara's praise but is pleased with the result.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 767





	The Right Person to Celebrate with

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for an online friend, but I hope y'all enjoy it too. <3

It started innocently enough. Lena hadn’t meant for it to start at all. When she’d solved a months-long, complicated problem and moved into a new phase of trials for her bioengineering research, she wanted to share the good news with her best friend.

So Lena called Kara and invited her to celebrate in her lab, explaining the complexity of the issue until she was certain that Kara had paid enough attention to know what was going on. Lena couldn’t help the flush on her cheeks when Kara had smiled at her with pride as she pulled herself up onto one of the lab tables. Lena bit her lip as she leaned across from Kara at her desk.

“Good job, Lena!” Kara complimented, and Lena faltered as her heart rate sped up. Lena was not used to being praised but she didn’t mind the warmth that spread from her chest to her cheeks and abdomen. To be praised by Kara was almost as satisfying as solving the theory in the first place, which was a new feeling for Lena, and one she wasn’t opposed to. Lena bit her lip and smiled before glancing to the floor.

“I knew I called the right person to celebrate with,” Lena joked to hide the way her body betrayed her.

“You’re easy to celebrate,” Kara waved off and Lena looked away to hide the heat of her cheeks, cursing herself for wearing her hair up and displaying her cheeks with such prominence. Could Kara hear the way Lena's heart raced? She didn’t know how to explain why it raced; Lena herself didn’t understand. All she knew was that when Kara complimented her, she felt more pride than she ever had before.

Before Kara, Lena would finish a project and she would feel the rush of success and the adrenaline that went with it. Still, Lena would always hear a little voice inside that said she should have done better. She should have been better. The voice said that her work and herself were not enough.

But with Kara, Lena's chest swelled with pride because Kara was the best person she’d ever met. If _Kara Danvers_ said that something was good, then it was _good_ , and good was all Lena ever wanted to be. The warmth in Lena’s chest when Kara praised her was addictive like nothing Lena had ever known. It made her hands shake and her mind go blank to everything that wasn’t the rush of Kara's compliments.

Still, Lena wasn’t adept at receiving compliments so she never knew how to respond; even if Kara’s praise was the best feeling she’d ever known. Lena turned to her desk to pour herself a glass of water in an attempt to appear calm. She needed to have something to do with her hands. Needed to hide the blush of her cheeks. “You really are too kind, Kara.”

“Just being honest. You’ve done so much good since you came to National City. You should be so proud of yourself.” At Kara's words, Lena had to put the pitcher of water down because her hands started to shake too much. “I’m proud of you.”

Lena swallowed the tightness in her throat and tried to hide the shudder that ran down her spine. She gasped and grasped the edge of the desk with her free hand as she failed to calm her breathing.

“Are you okay, Lena?”

Lena closed her eyes to take a deep breath. schooling her features into a polite smile before she turned around.

“Of course,” Lena said with a confidence she didn’t feel and leaned on her desk to appear casual. Lena figured she should exude casualness with her body language, so she lifted her chin and raised an eyebrow. She tried to act as though she wasn’t about to have a mental breakdown because Kara was proud of her. Lena’s white-knuckle grip on the glass in her hand definitely did not exude confidence.

Nor did the fact that Lena had forgotten to fill the glass with water.

Kara pursed her lips at the glass and then peered at Lena as if Kara could see right through her. Lena stood firm, refused to give any outward sign that anything was wrong.

Kara hopped off the desk and walked across to Lena, who clenched her jaw and straightened her spine. She had never felt so nervous about someone in a skirt and cardigan. Kara grinned as she reached behind Lena for the jug of water, taking longer than she should have, and Lena’s frigidity melted away at the proximity of Kara’s warm body.

Kara filled Lena’s glass and grinned as she put the pitcher back on the desk. If Lena had been able to think clearly, she would have assessed that Kara did not need to get so close to reach the pitcher. But Lena could not think clearly. She could scarcely think at all. Kara continued to stand close in front of her with a smile and all Lena could do was stare. Her mind blank, save for the calm feeling of safety Kara had instilled in her; Lena's body heavy and malleable.

“Aren’t you going to drink that?” Kara asked and Lena’s eyes flickered down to Kara’s grin before she processed what Kara had said. She looked down at the glass of water and frowned. Why did Kara affect her so? “No? That’s probably a good call. It’s not much of a reward for all your hard work. I’m sure we can think of something better you deserve instead.”

The words shouldn’t have made Lena’s eyes flutter, but they did. They shouldn’t have made Lena lean more heavily onto the desk, but they did. They certainly shouldn’t have caused goosebumps to spread over Lena’s body, shouldn’t have made her thighs quiver, shouldn’t have caused wetness to start to pool in Lena’s panties, but they did. Lena bit her lip and looked down.

Kara took the glass from Lena and placed it on the desk before she tucked two fingers under Lena’s chin and encouraged her to look up. Lena stared downward until she realized that Kara wouldn’t let her do anything but look. A blush heated Lena's cheeks as she risked a glance.

Kara’s eyes were dark and her grin was mischievous, and Lena felt like a deer in the headlights, but she didn’t want to move.

“Do you know what you want instead, Lena?” Kara traced a thumb across Lena’s bottom lip and Lena resisted the urge to suck the finger into her mouth. She swallowed and slowly nodded instead. “Tell me, and I’ll give it to you.”

Lena whimpered. Honest to God whimpered. She knew she should feel pathetic, but she was so distracted and enamored with Kara that she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“Come on, Lena. Tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you. You deserve it.” Kara traced her finger across Lena’s jaw and down her neck. Lena gasped at the feeling, closing her eyes as her head tilted back. She was never so pliant but there was something freeing about letting Kara have all the control.

Lena had always been the type of person to give her all in everything she did. If her body was going to respond to Kara in such a way, if Kara was so willing to indulge her, then Lena was going to do everything Kara wanted in the very best way that she could. So Lena opened her eyes to stare into Kara’s before she answered, “You.”

“Good girl,” Kara muttered, and Lena didn't bother to stifle the moan that escaped her. She did nothing to try to control her heavy breathing.

Kara stepped closer until their bodies were flush together and she grabbed Lena’s hips with firm pressure. Lena held onto the edge of the desk like her life depended on it. She wanted to touch Kara. She wasn’t sure if she should.

Ever the respectful, kind person, Kara leaned in to ask, “Can I kiss you?” And another burst of warmth spread across Lena's chest at Kara's consideration. All Lena could do was nod.

Kara was an enigma of opposites. Her hands were sure and steady, her hips pressed Lena into the desk with delightful pressure, but Kara’s lips were soft and caring. Lena sighed into the kiss and Kara took the opportunity to lick into Lena’s mouth. Lena kissed back, but let Kara dictate. She gave herself completely over to Kara; willing to let Kara lead and do anything she wanted. It was new, but Lena loved it. She knew Kara would take care of her, which made Lena's insides feel like they were about to melt.

Kara backed up and Lena followed before her mind caught up with the fact that she was moving. Kara spun them around before she hoisted herself onto Lena’s desk. Kara reached up to free Lena’s hair from its bun and then tangled her hand into Lena’s dark tresses. She pulled and Lena let her head fall back so that Kara could kiss and nip at her jaw and then her neck. “Do you want to touch me too?” Kara asked and Lena nodded as Kara bit her pulse point.

“Please.” Lena's hands itched to grasp Kara’s thighs, to tangle in Kara’s hair, to squeeze the muscles of her body. Lena wanted to taste Kara’s skin and revel in the heat of her arousal. All she could think about was how much she wanted. “Please.”

“Maybe if you do a good job, I’ll return the favour,” Kara murmured and Lena gasped at the thrill the words sent down her spine. In one simple sentence Kara had given her a clear goal and all the motivation Lena needed to reach it. It made little sense to her, but the rules made Lena need to press her thighs together. Lena wanted to do a good job for the sake of pleasing Kara, but that coupled with the possibility of reciprocation was enough to cloud Lena’s mind to the point where she could only think about pleasing Kara; about doing a good job; an endless cycle of arousal feeding into each other.

Lena was arguably the second most powerful woman in National City. She was for sure the most powerful human, and never before had she given that power to anyone. But the look of Kara’s hooded eyes and slightly flushed cheeks, Lena couldn’t help but bite her lip, kick off her heels, and sink to her knees.

Kara smiled down at Lena and caressed her cheek before she leaned back on the desk and spread her legs. Lena reached a shaking hand to one of Kara’s knees and maintained eye contact as she spread the legs further. Kara’s eyes fluttered, so Lena knew she was on the right track. Lena kept one hand on the inside of Kara’s thigh and used her other to trace a path from Kara’s ankle, up her muscular calf, and to her knee. Kara bit her lip when Lena pushed the knees apart and Lena leaned forward to kiss the inside of Kara’s thigh.

Lena brushed Kara’s skirt up as she slid her hands up Kara’s legs. When she reached the waistband of Kara’s boyshorts, she looked back up to Kara to wait for a sign of approval. Kara nodded and lifted herself off of Lena’s desk for a moment so that Lena could pull the panties down Kara’s legs and push the skirt above her waist. Lena wet her lips at the smell of Kara’s arousal and Kara chuckled. Instead of making Lena feel embarrassed, it only egged her on and she let the underwear fall before she leaned back in and kissed Kara’s inner thigh again. At the sound of Kara’s pleased hum, Lena continued to hold Kara’s legs apart and kiss and nip a trail up one of her legs. Lena paused. Kara was wet and Lena felt a swell of pride because she knew she had caused it. Lena took a shuddering breath and almost gave in to the temptation to taste Kara, but she wanted to do the best job that she could. She pulled back to treat Kara’s other leg to the same care as the first. Lena’s hands gripped tighter around Kara’s knees, and Kara gasped. Lena scratched a path up the backs of Kara’s legs before she urged Kara’s legs over her shoulders and grabbed Kara’s ass.

“Lena,” was all Kara needed to say for Lena to tilt forward and finally lick into the wetness of Kara’s arousal. Lena licked up to Kara's clit where she formed a seal with her lips and sucked. _“Rao.”_

Lena made sure to move her head so her hair would sway and tease the sensitive skin of Kara's thighs. She squeezed the skin under her hands, which were in near-constant motion. Her hands ran up and down Kara’s legs to her ass. Occasionally, Lena would dip her fingers closer to Kara’s entrance but never near enough for any real pleasure.

Kara’s deep breaths started to turn into moans so Lena focused in on the hard bundle of nerves in her mouth. She moved two fingers close to Kara’s entrance. Kara bit her lip in an attempt to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape her. Lena's eyes fluttered at the sight. Kara’s eyelids were heavy and the pink flush of her cheeks had spread to her neck and chest. Lena continued to tease Kara’s entrance until Kara nodded. Lena thrust two fingers into wet heat and Kara’s head fell back as a groan echoed around the empty lab.

 _“Lena.”_ The way Kara moaned her name spurred Lena on even more. Arousal began to pool in Lena's panties as she started to thrust her fingers in and out of Kara at the pace of her tongue. She increased the speed of her ministrations and switched from broad strokes to a more focused and quicker pace. Based on the wanton sounds emanating from deep in Kara’s chest, Lena knew she was doing a good job, which added to her arousal. Lena let Kara grind against her face as much as she wanted to and moaned at the look of Kara’s sheer bliss. The vibrations of her moan worked in tandem with the pace of her fingers and tongue and the warmth of pride spread through her chest when the inner walls of Kara’s sex started to clench at Lena’s fingers.

“L-Lena, _yes,_ ” Kara hissed out and Lena moaned again as she continued to fuck Kara through the ache of her tongue and arm. Kara tangled a hand in Lena’s hair and gripped her to her core. Kara's legs shook with the power of her orgasm, and Lena did not let up. She continued to lick and thrust until Kara’s shuddering body froze and a choked moan of Lena’s name echoed in the room. Lena worked Kara through her orgasm and slowed her ministrations until all Kara’s aftershocks had abated. Kara let go of her hair. Lena reveled in the glow of Kara’s post-orgasm bliss. Watching Kara come undone, being the one to give Kara such pleasure had almost been enough for Lena to follow her over the edge. The near-delirious pleasure at having been the one to please Kara so well was like nothing Lena had experienced before.

Lena pulled away from Kara and bit her lip when she removed her fingers. Lena looked from the wetness on her hand and into Kara’s eyes before she lifted her hand to suck her fingers into her mouth. She knew she had done the right thing when Kara’s eyes fluttered and they groaned in unison.

Kara had hardly touched Lena at all, and yet Lena's arousal had escaped the lace of her underwear. It trickled down her thighs and Lena pressed them together. Every nerve ending in her body was on high-alert, begging for Kara's touch.

And as if Lena wasn’t already aroused enough, Kara had to encourage her by leaning down and whispering. “Good girl, Lena.”

Lena knew that the gasp and heady breath the words caused should embarrass her. She knew that Kara could hear her heartbeat start to race. Lena knew Kara could see the shudder run down Lena’s spine to settle low in her belly. Lena knew she should feel ashamed at how such words could so simultaneously make her feel like putty and so, _so_ good at the same time. Lena couldn’t bring herself to care about any embarrassment. Not when Kara smirked down at her like she knew just how much Lena loved the praise. It made Lena feel too good to care about the whimper that escaped her lips.

Kara reached a hand down and Lena stared at it a moment before looking back up into Kara’s eyes. Lena placed her shaky hand into the one offered and Kara pulled Lena to her feet. Kara guided Lena between her legs. She pulled Lena into a kiss that Lena melted into. She let Kara dictate the kiss and, had Lena been able to focus, she would have wondered when she had become such a pliant sexual partner. She was too busy to care.

Kara hummed into the kiss and nipped at Lena’s lip before she pulled away. “You’re so good, Lena,” she whispered. Lena wasn’t sure if Kara meant she was good on her knees or good in general, but it didn’t matter to her at that moment. Kara shifted further back on the desk and leaned on her hands before she smirked back at Lena. “Take off your shirt.”

Lena immediately slipped out of her blazer and reached for the buttons of her blouse, but Kara’s hand came up to block hers.

“Slowly.”

Lena licked her lips and nodded. It took every ounce of control she hand not to tear the buttons off her shirt in her desire to get it off. Kara's eyes on the slow progression as Lena undid each button of her blouse were like fire, and Lena preened at the appreciation. Lena pulled the shirt out of her pants and slowly, torturously slowly, slid the silk material over her shoulders and down her arms until she could finally drop the garment to the floor.

Kara bit the bottom lip of her cocky grin and leaned forward to trace a path across Lena’s collarbone, down her sternum, and to her belt buckle. “Can I take this off?”

“Yes,” Lena whispered and Kara kissed her again as she undid Lena’s belt. Kara pulled the belt out of the hoops of Lena’s pants and dropped it to the floor.

“You listen so well,” Kara commented. Too casually for the way Lena’s body reacted to it. “Do you want me to touch you too, Lena?”

_“Please.”_

“How do you want me?” Kara asked and Lena’s mind went blank for a moment before it spurred into overdrive with an avalanche of images of Kara fucking her in a multitude of ways in various places around the lab. Lena bit her lip and whispered again.

“Anything. Kara, please, just… whatever you want, just touch me,” Lena choked out. Kara chuckled before she undid the button on Lena’s pants and pushed the fabric off of Lena’s hips. The coolness of the air clung to the wetness between Lena’s legs and she gasped. Kara had pulled her underwear down too.

“Take them off,” Kara said and Lena kicked the garments off. “Come here.”

Kara waved Lena over before she pulled Lena off the floor and into a straddle over her thighs. Kara’s hands roamed from Lena’s hips to her ass, and her squeeze caused Lena to moan. She’d never been so sensitive before. Kara had made every inch of her body tingle with anticipation and all she could focus on was the pleasure. Kara guided Lena’s hips so the wetness of her sex settled over the muscle of Kara’s naked thigh. Lena’s head fell back as she moaned again.

“ _Kara_ … I-I want-” Lena cut herself off with a choked cry of pleasure as Kara flexed her leg.

“What do you want, baby?” Kara asked as she placed her hands back on Lena’s hips and flexed her thigh again.

“I want to feel you. Your skin. Please,” Lena panted out and tugged at Kara’s shirt.

“Ask and you shall receive.”

Kara leaned back and pulled her shirt up and over her head. Lena groaned at the sight of Kara’s abs and reached a shaky hand forward. The muscles of Kara’s shoulders and chest disappeared underneath her sports bra. Lena longed to taste the peaks of Kara’s nipples through the garment. She paused just short of touching Kara.

“Can I touch you?” She asked and Kara leaned forward into Lena’s hand before she rewarded Lena with another kiss.

“Of course you can. You’re behaving so well, Lena. I’m so happy with you,” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear and Lena shuddered. Lena traced the crevices of Kara’s stomach and her other hand glided up Kara’s bicep and shoulder. She hummed her contentment as the muscles shifted under her hands. Kara’s grip on Lena’s waist tightened and she pulled Lena’s hips in a tight circle against her thigh. “I love how wet you are for me,” Kara said and ground her muscle into Lena’s core. Lena sighed out her bliss as she spread her hands across Kara’s chest and teased Kara’s nipples through the fabric.

Lena tugged at the band of the bra but Kara reached up and grabbed her wrists. “Ah ah. You have to work for it,” Kara said and Lena wrapped her hands around Kara’s shoulders instead.

“What do you want me to do?” Lena asked and Kara smirked at her. Kara leaned forward and reached around to undo Lena’s bra as if reminding Lena who was in charge. Lena pouted a complaint when she had to let go of Kara’s shoulders so that Kara could remove the bra completely.

Kara placed Lena’s hands back on her shoulders and caressed the swell of Lena’s breasts, but did not touch the sensitive, pink flesh of Lena’s chest. Instead, she leaned forward to whisper in Lena’s ear.

“I want you to grind yourself onto my thigh until you come, and then I want to press you down onto your desk and fill you with my fingers until you come again… and again… and _again_ ,” Kara accentuated her last word with a pinch to Lena’s nipples, which caused her to buck her hips and moan. “That’s it,” Kara encouraged as she squeezed Lena’s breasts. Lena began to do what she was told and ground the wetness of her arousal onto Kara’s thigh.

Kara leaned forward and grabbed Lena’s ass to assist in the pressure on Lena’s clit. Lena arched her back with a moan when Kara began to kiss and suck on the swell of Lena’s chest. Kara’s leg became slippery with Lena’s wetness, but Lena couldn’t bring herself to feel any shame. Kara seemed to revel in it. Lena rubbed herself into the slickness with more fervor, encouraged by Kara’s hands. She moaned louder as Kara teased her nipples with her mouth. Kara pulled away from Lena’s chest and Lena looked from the smirk on Kara’s face to where Kara was starring. Pink and red bruises formed around Lena’s chest. The pride in Kara’s eyes at her handiwork caused Lena to toss her head back and grind harder as the pleasure built within her.

“Rao, Lena. You look so good. Look at me. I want to see how pretty you are when you come on my leg,” Kara said. Lena groaned as she struggled to hold her head up and keep her eyes open so that she could follow instructions. “So beautiful,” Kara cooed as she caressed Lena’s cheek and flexed her thigh. “So good, Lena. Come for me.”

Lena couldn’t help but follow the order. Lena’s eyes fluttered but she maintained eye contact like Kara had told her to. She moaned out Kara’s name as even more wetness pooled out of her throbbing core.

Kara’s pupils blew wide as she watched Lena and she groaned before she pulled Lena into a fierce kiss. Lena moaned as Kara gripped her thighs and stood. Lena's weight seemed nothing to Kara, who turned around to place Lena against the cool surface of the desk.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this with you?” Kara mumbled against Lena’s lips before kissing her again. Lena could do nothing but enjoy the way Kara’s tongue glided against her own. How Kara's lips were so soft and so sure at the same time, Lena didn’t know. Kara gripped Lena’s jaw to hold her steady; to control the kiss and Lena was happy to let her. “Do you know how long I waited for you to realize that this was what you wanted? For you to realize how much you deserve to be rewarded? You’re so, so good, Lena. All I want is to give you what you want. What you need. What you _deserve_ for being so amazing.”

The words were almost enough to make Lena come again, and she groaned as Kara guided her down to lay back on the desk. Kara pulled her sports bra over her head and Lena whimpered at the sight of Kara between her spread legs. Kara's abs flexed as she reached up to pull her hair out of its ponytail. Kara was a gorgeous blend of chiseled musculature and soft curves. The sharp definition of her muscles got lost in the swell of her breasts and Lena’s mouth watered at the sight of hard, pink nipples. Kara shook her hair out and Lena sighed out the first thing that came to mind. “You’re perfect.”

“You really are too kind, Lena,” Kara used Lena’s words and Lena chuckled despite her arousal.

“I should feel embarrassed,” Lena quipped as Kara leaned over her, but Kara bit her lip and shook her head. Kara brushed Lena's hair from where it had stuck to her face and smiled.

“You should feel exquisite,” Kara said with such sure fondness that Lena believed her. Her head swam with the feelings Kara gave her. “Now, do you want me to start with my mouth or with my fingers?”

Lena’s eyes rolled back as she groaned and Kara bit where Lena’s shoulder met her neck. “F-fingers,” she decided and Kara hummed in agreement. Kara propped herself above Lena with one hand while her other traced a path from Lena’s knee to her hip, across her lower abdomen and then up and around her breasts. _“Kara, please.”_

“I love it when you beg like that.” Kara trailed her hand down between Lena’s legs and started wide, slow circles around Lena’s wet clit. Lena pulled Kara down by the shoulders so she could kiss the smirk off of Kara’s face. As soon as she was about to kiss Kara, two fingers filled her and she had to throw her head back in a moan.

“I love everything about you,” Kara admitted as she began to pump her fingers in and out of Lena. Kara hit Lena’s clit with her thumb and curled her fingers at the exact right angle with each thrust. Kara leaned forward more to murmur into Lena’s ear.

“I love your mind. How smart you are, and how you know it. I love how you walk into every room like you were born to own it. I love how confident you like to act, even though all you want is this. I love how you’re letting me do this for you. Rao, Lena, I love the way your body moves…” Kara paused to bite Lena’s earlobe and lick down her neck. Lena did nothing to stifle the moans that emanated from her chest as pressure radiated from her core throughout her body.

Physically, Lena felt like she was being torn apart and remade, but Kara's words made every feeling she’d ever had for Kara swell within her, compounded and mixed with the pleasure of her physical release. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and ground into Kara’s hand, which picked up its pace. Lena was sure Kara had to have been using her superspeed because the constant pleasure of the pressure on her clit could only be caused by vibrations. Lena clawed at Kara’s back with reckless abandon, and her thighs quivered from Kara’s thrusts.

Lena’s body shuddered to a halt before she arched her back and began to writhe beneath Kara’s ministrations. She came on Kara’s fingers with unprecedented force as the echoes of her moans filled the room.

“You look so good,” Kara continued to praise her and drew her orgasm out as long as she could. Kara left her fingers buried in Lena as she kissed Lena’s forehead, her nose, and her cheeks, and finally her lips once more. Lena couldn’t get enough of Kara’s kisses.

Lena clung to Kara as much as the weight of her body would allow and basked in the bliss that overtook her. Kara pulled away so she could stroke Lena’s face and drag her fingers through Lena’s hair. Lena closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Never before had she felt so completely satiated, physically, or emotionally. Kara knew exactly what Lena needed; she always had. And, with Kara’s help, Lena had realized that she deserved someone to love her the way Kara wanted to.

Lena turned her head to kiss the palm of Kara’s hand.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Kara said, and Lena smiled up at her.

“How happy you make me,” Lena admitted. Perhaps it was leftover pliancy from wanting to please Kara. Perhaps Lena finally felt free enough to share her feelings. Most likely a mixture of both caused her to be honest. “Since I met you, my life has become so much fuller. So much better. You make me want to be better.”

“I don’t know... you’re already pretty great.” Kara grinned and pecked Lena on the lips again.

“I know,” Lena hummed in agreement and Kara laughed.

“Good. It’s true.”

“You should stop complimenting me unless you plan to continue as we were,” Lena teased. Kara bit her bottom lip before she responded.

“Oh, I plan on complimenting you as often as possible." Kara's grin faltered for a moment. “Is that okay with you?” Lena smiled and stroked Kara's cheek.

“Please, never stop.”

“Since you asked nicely.” Kara acquiesced and proceeded to follow through on her offer to make Lena come again and _again._ Lena was happy to pay her back in equal measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! I'm always open to constructive criticism! I like to know that I'm doing a good job, and if I'm not, I like to work on the areas of my writing that need improvement. Plus I just love to talk to other people in the fandom!  
> If anyone has any other prompts or requests, you can send me an ask on Tumblr at exuberantlesbian
> 
> xx


End file.
